


I Found Love

by PrincessTea



Series: Women of The Tudors (One-shots ) [2]
Category: The Tudors
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTea/pseuds/PrincessTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine Howard's final thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found Love

Katherine for a fleeting moment in her life had all she could ever of wanted. Glittering jewels, silk gowns and warm furs. Everyone looked at her, everyone's attention was on her. She had her own ladies whose soul duty it was to be in her company. She had a husband, a King who gave her what ever she wished, whatever she dreamed was hers. 

 

Growing up Katherine had very little, no one had loved her or ever paid her much attention. She wasn't the prettiest girl or the smartest girl. She did not sing well nor did she pray as often as she should. Katherine had never expected much more out of life then to marry and have children. At one time she thought that man would be Francis, her first lover. Francis taught Katherine the ways of the world, he had been the first person to take interest in her. She had been content with marrying Francis and bearing his children. Her uncle had different ideas though, he told her she would go to court and be lady in waiting to the new Queen Anne of Cleves. Katherine was so very happy, she was sad to say goodbye to Francis and the quiet life they might of had with one another.

 

Katherine arrived at court where instantly she felt like she belonged. Katherine liked the richness that was Henry VIII's glamorous court. Everywhere she went there was a new fashion to copy or a new delicious dish to taste. Everyone was so kind, Katherine felt special and she liked it.

Anne of Cleves was a good enough looking lady with many charms, she was much more innocent then Katherine was though. Anne did not know how to encourage her new husband,the king, as she was unsure what it was they were supposed to do anyway. Everyone knew that the King himself found his new bride to foreign, to strange.

Henry's eye turned to Katherine. He liked how happy and excited Katherine was, how she found joy in everything about her. He liked her young rosy cheeks, he liked how she knew the ways of the world as Francis had indeed taught her well.

 

 

 

 

 

It had all gone so quick for Katherine, Anne of Cleves was out and she was in. Henry was a good husband, a good King. He provided the things for Katherine that she had missed out on in life, Attention and beautiful things and that for a while was OK, but soon it wasn't enough. Katherine didn't love Henry she never had.

How could she of said no to a man who was King?

 

Katherine had never known true love, she had known pleasure but not that feeling you get inside when you love someone so much you would do anything for them. Love was a stranger to Katherine, she thought she had felt it with Francis but she had been wrong, it definitely was not what she had with the king.

 

Katherine eventually found love with Thomas Culpeper, he too was not particularly special in anyway and that was the reason Katherine loved him so. It hit her really one day out of the blue when she saw those intense brown eyes looking at her, really looking at her. Perhaps right through to her soul. He saw the Katherine behind the mask she had begun to wear. The court she had found so glamorous and exciting had become for Katherine staged and repetitive. They were false the people that surrounded her. They all wanted something from her now that she was Queen. Being a Queen was not fun, it was tiresome and grueling. It was not for Katherine, not what she wanted. 

 

All Katherine wanted was to be loved and so she let Thomas love her. Being a Queen was nothing to her, the beautiful gowns and diamonds were worthless. For a short time in her very short life Katherine was happy. She finally was able to care for another human being who cared for her just as much in return. 

 

 

 

Katherine began to detest the obese, sickly man she was tied to and the restrictions court life put her under. Thomas made it bearable though No one had ever truly been there for her like Thomas was. Not her Mother or Father, not her Uncle or Francis. Not the King who had tried so hard to please her. 

It was wrong of her to go behind the King and dishonor her marriage. There had been no other way. Katherine had found love in her life and she was not going to lose it because of a selfish old man. 

 

 

 

 

Then that horrible day came when Francis and her Thomas were taken for questioning. They never came back and Katherine herself had been put under arrest. 

 

She was no longer a Queen. She has tried to get to Henry to save him, she no longer cared for herself but her poor Thomas would suffer because of her actions but her attempt was futile. The lovers that were once hers were put to death.

 

Katherine did not care that she herself was to die, or that she was no longer Queen. Katherine did not want to live while Thomas was gone. She did not want to draw another breath while he could not. 

 

 

Proudly she walked through the crowds that had come to see her die, proudly she knelt for them while the executioner rose his ax.

 

 

 

Proudly Katherine went to her death. Proudly she followed Thomas and soon she found him again. Reunited at last, there love lasts an eternity.

For the time we spend on earth is fleeting compared to the love our hearts can bear.


End file.
